


a summoning

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mages In Training, Magical Creatures, Other, SASO 2017, Spells Gone Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: The creature was small when Tsutomu had finished reciting the incantation and threw the oiled scroll into the hearth. Small and kind of cute, with big round eyes like shiny black buttons, and a wide mouth that almost seemed to stretch into a smile.But he knows something is not quite right when the thing doesn’t stay small.An unarchived-until-now fill for the SASO 2017 prompt "rookie mage Goshiki summons a weird lizard creature."
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2017





	a summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



“What the fuck, Tsutomu?”

Shirabu, Master Washijou’s rank two apprentice, stares at the strange red creature, which is currently curled up and ablaze in the kitchen’s massive hearth, and he does not look back at Tsutomu.

“It’s cool, right?” Tsutomu urges. The room is too warm even now, in the middle of the night, and he’s sweating more with the sudden realization that Shirabu may be unhappy with him for this. May _tell on him_ for this.

“Did you—wait, never mind, I’m not sure if I’d rather know this was an accident or you called this thing on purpose.”

“It was on _purpose_.” Tsutomu bites his lip to keep from pouting. “I mean, sort of. I was trying for a salamander, but I got...”

“ _That_ ,” says Shirabu.

“Saaaaaaaaa...” says the not-salamander in the fire.

☆

The creature was small when Tsutomu had finished reciting the incantation and threw the oiled scroll into the hearth. Small and kind of cute, with big round eyes like shiny black buttons, and a wide mouth that almost seemed to stretch into a smile.

But he knows something is not quite right when the thing doesn’t stay small.

Within minutes of Shirabu’s departure, it has doubled, then tripled in size, its fat little limbs stretching, its bright red scales shimmering and spreading and splitting as it chomps on smoldering coals from the bottom of the hearth.

Tsutomu gathers it up in as many empty beet sacks as he can find and carries it back to his quarters before it gets too big to conceal.

☆

Tsutomu sits on his bed, staring warily towards the corner of the room. As a rank one apprentice, the lowest of the lot, he doesn’t have much space to call his own, but he has his study and his bedroom with its small fire burning warm and bright.

Between him and the fire lounges the creature he summoned, casting a long shadow and staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“I—I’m sorry,” Tsutomu tries. “I didn’t mean to call you from—wherever you’re from.” It feels strange to address it like a person, but it really _looks_ like a person now. One with big round eyes and patches of shimmering red scales here and there, a fat tail and a long black tongue that sometimes unfurls from between rows of sharp little teeth when it smiles.

At least it seems to have stopped _growing_ , though Tsutomu would have been happier if it had stopped before it had gotten bigger than him.

“Um. I’m Tsutomu,” he says. Maybe being friendly will help assuage some of the feeling that he’s being looked at like a possible meal.

“Saaaaa...” it says again, like it had in the kitchen hearth.

Then it’s crawling towards him, on hands and knees, more catlike than salamander in stride. At Tsutomu’s feet, it sits and blinks, and then rubs its scaly cheek against his knee.

“Sa...to...ri...” it says, voice rough but convincingly human.

“Oh! Could that—is that you? Satori?”

The creature stops rubbing, looks up at Tsutomu with a sudden jerk of the head, and grins. The tip of its black tongue peeks out as it slides flat palms up Tsutomu’s thighs for balance to lean in closer.

“Ah! I—I need to—please don’t eat me!” Tsutomu pulls his legs up onto the bed and curls over himself, wracking his brain for some spell he could invoke without any preparation or materials at hand, but anything strong enough to fend off a creature like this would be beyond his current skill.

Satori pounces on him, pinning him to the bed with both their legs tangling in Tsutomu’s robes, then drags its long wet tongue up the side of Tsutomu’s neck. Then it— _giggles_?

“What?” says Tsutomu, letting himself go limp in confusion. It _tickles_ , the licking, and then Satori starts nuzzling against his neck, and sneaks its tongue beneath Tsutomu’s collar, and soon Tsutomu finds himself rolling beneath Satori’s warm, solid weight and laughing breathlessly.

“Cute,” Satori says in a low rumble, looking down at Tsutomu beneath itself with its head cocked to one side. Then, before Tsutomu can get his bearings, Satori’s tugging at the folds of his robes and dragging its tongue lower.

“Hey, don’t— _oh_.”

It would be impossible to mistake the creature for human, looking up at Tsutomu like this with dark, unblinking eyes, the large hands resting on either of Tsutomu’s hips tipped in pointed black claws. But Tsutomu realizes, with Satori’s breath burning against his skin as his robes are pushed aside, he doesn’t actually care one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I always intended to write more (smut) for this little AU before posting it to AO3, but at this point I know I never will. I'm still pretty fond of it, though.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves) ☆ [my other HQ fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/works?fandom_id=758208)


End file.
